


Grand Romantic Gestures

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny tells Ron he needs to make a romantic gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Romantic Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Ron Centric Writing Table Unbetad. I wrote 1231 words in 41 minutes with Write or Die! http://writeordie.drwicked.com

I have to confess I'm not much of a romantic. I mean bloody hell, Hermione and I have been best mates for ages and I shouldn't have to make some grand romantic gesture at this point in our relationship. 

Okay, I reckon she made a grand gesture during the final battle by snogging my socks off but I just assumed that was it we're together. 

Ginny said I needed to do something to sweep Hermione off her feet. This of course was just before she and Harry snuck off some place to do things that I don't want to think about my best mate doing to my baby sister. 

So--the battle is done--everyone else is in bed and I'm up trying to think of a romantic gesture. 

Ginny suggested I write Hermione a bit of poetry. That went so well for her with Harry--"Eyes as green as toads"

I hate to admit it but I made an attempt.

"Eyes as brown as coffee  
Skin as soft as velvet,   
I hope that this is romantic,   
and would make Viktor Krum jealous."

I hear footsteps on the stairs and instictively reach for my wand. I hold it tightly in my hand as I crumple up the evidence of my poor ability to write poetry in my hand and toss it towards the fire.

"Ron?" 

My heart skips a beat when I realize that Hermione is standing at the bottom of the staircase. Her eyes are swollen and her cheeks are flushed. I know that look, Merlin knows I've caused her to look like that thousands of times--she's been crying. 

There is so effing much to cry about that I'm positive that she can't give me just one reason but I ask anyway. 

"All right there, Hermione?"

Her bottom lip trembles and her eyes well with more tears, "Actually, I wanted to see if you're okay."

Am I okay? My brother is dead, my mother is broken by the loss, even the first girl I snogged is in a coma her beauty marred by werewolf bites, so no I'm not okay. 

I ponder her question in my mind, rolling it over and over in my head, and I finally whisper, "Not really."

Hermione crosses the room and she hesitates when she reaches my chair. I look up and our eyes meet and it gives me courage to pull her down into my lap. Her body trembles as I hold her against me. I can feel the heat from her tears through my pajama top and I run my hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. 

"It will be alright, Hermione, you'll see." 

I say this into her hair, my own eyes filling with tears, and I can't stop a couple from escaping behind my closed eyelids. 

I feel her pull back slightly and I open my eyes, thinking she's going to get up and move away from me, and I'm surprised to feel her hands on my face. 

Our eyes lock and she traces the tear drops down my cheek with her finger tip. Her skin is cool and I shiver when her fingertip glides across my nose and her thumb rests on my lips. My heart rate doubles when her thumb trace the seam of my lips and I can't stop myself from threading my hands through her hair. She tilts her head back, her lips part slightly, and I can't resist lowering my head to brush my lips across hers. 

Her gasp of surprise is captured by my mouth and her hands slide into my hair. I tremble as her fingers brush the nape of my neck and we continue to kiss with slow intensity that is causing my blood to heat and my heart to race. 

Hermione's hair is slide through my fingers as I rake them through her hair and with a low moan she deepens our kiss. I feel her tongue tracing my bottom lip and my mouth opens--her tongue slides between my lips to tangle with mine and I'm overcome by my need for her. 

She shifts against me, her hands on my chest, and she's no longer sitting in my lap but straddling me. She rolls her hips against me and I know she can feel me though my thin pajama bottoms. She pulls back, staring at me, and I feel the blush heat my cheeks. 

"Hermione?" My voice cracks and I clear my throat before speaking again. "I fancy you, you know that right?"

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't," Hermione's smile is still sad. "But this isn't really..."

Hermione's voice trails off and she shifts against me. My head falls back and I moan when I feel her mouth on my throat. 

"I reckon..." My voice is hoarse as I try to respond to her. "I reckon, I shouldn't be this happy when..."

"I think we've earned a bit of happiness," Hermione's voice trails off into a gutteral groan as I lift my hips to press against her. "Merlin, that feels good."

We move together, the two of us reaching for something, and I can feel her hot breath against my neck. My hands down her back, to her hips, and I pull her down more firmly against me. We grind our hips together, the friction is maddening, and I feel her teeth against the skin where my neck and shoulder meet. Over and over we rock, our moans and gasps bounce against the common room walls, and she claims my lips again. I can't think I can only feel--I can feel the delightful pressure of Hermione rubbing against me, I can taste the coffee on her tongue, and her hands have slid under my t-shirt to run over my nipples. 

I'm stunned when Hermione pulls her lips from my, her entire body shudders, and she whispers my name over and over as her head rolls back and forth on her neck. I realize that she's coming and with a hoarse shout I follow her. My body shakes and I can barely breath as I come hard.

It takes several moments to calm down enough to speak and I can't believe the words that spill out of my mouth. 

""Eyes as brown as coffee  
Skin as soft as velvet,   
I hope that this is romantic,   
and would make Viktor Krum jealous."

Hermione snorts and I look up at her, "Ginny told you I needed a romantic gesture didn't she?"

I nod and sigh. 

"Ron, I don't need a grand romantic gesture, I fancy you for you and have since first year. Really, haven't you learned not to listen to Ginny?"

I chuckle and when we hear the portrait open behind us Hermione scrambles out of the chair, "We need to talk, Ron but later."

"All right, Harry..." 

Harry and Ginny have worked their way to the fireplace and Harry grins when he takes in our appearance. He bends over to pick up the crumpled poem on the floor and when he sees my handwriting an evil look gleams in his eyes. He smooths out the parchment and doubles over laughing when he reads the poem.

He says nothing and stuff the poem into his pocket, "I'll keep this for later--read it at your wedding."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
